EL REGRESO DE LOS EMPERADORES DEL MUNDO MAGICO
by firebird-fenix
Summary: el documento esta en proceso de edicion, por el momento lo tengo a lapiz, todo aquel que lo quiera traducir a otro idioma lo puede hacer, solo pido que me avise cuando lo vaya a hacer


**HARRY POTTER Y EL REGRESO DE LOS EMPERADORES**

Este fic es un Harry y Hermione tiene una introducción en la que se marca el inicio de la raza de los magos desde el momento en que Áureos el primer fénix le otorga los poderes al primer mago, la historia de la familia de Harry, la de Hermione y la revelación de 2 grandes secretos en la vida de Harry y un secreto en la vida de ambos que los unirá para siempre.

**Personajes:**

_**Áureos**_**: **primer fénix, padre de los fénix actuales, ave sabia que entrega los dones y poderes de la magia a Magnus y Medea ancestros milenarios de Harry (DE SU NOMBRE PROVIENE LA PALABRA AUROR)

_**Magnus**__:_ primer mago a quien Áureos otorgo la magia, esposo de Medea es el primer Emperador de los magos y ancestro de la familia Imperial Gryffindor, es el ancestro mas antiguo de Harry, sus hijos e hijas darán inicio a la vida de todos los magos, crea un hechizo el cual hace que cuando el heredero sea menor a su prometida ese mismo día igualara la edad de su prometida.

_**Medea**_: esposa de Magnus Emperatriz de los magos y ancestro de la familia Imperial también fue dotada con el don de la magia, al reencarnar siempre encontrara la reencarnación de Magnus para volver a estar unidos.

A Magnus y a Medea se les concede el honor de ser los Emperadores de los magos por ser los primeros y haber recibido los dones directamente de Áureos, asi como por haber seguido con los preceptos establecidos por Áureos, las otras familias a excepcion de los habitantes de la atlantida pierden sus poderes y quedan como Squibs por haber traicionado la confianza de Áureos. Los poderes de las familias despojadas de sus poderes pasan directamente a Magnus y a Medea para asi llegar a Harry y a Hermione.

_**Circe**_: hija de Magnus y Medea poseía el don de la adivinación y la premonición, gracias a ella se empezó a estudiar estas artes, sus hijos e hijas serán los primeros magos nacidos de los hijos de Magnus y Medea, al casarse con magos y brujas nacidos en familias Muggle.

_**Hermes**_: aunque en mitología es uno de los dioses, es un Muggle se casa con Circe y tiene 2 hijas una con poderes mágicos y otra si ellos (aparecen los primeros Squib, luego sucede la traicion de las primeras familias magicas y la catastrofe de la Atlantida).

_**Eurídice**_: hija de Magnus y Medea poseía el don comunicarse con las criaturas y algunos otros, se muda a lo que ahora se conoce como francia, sus descendientes fundan el colegio de magia y hechiceria beauxbatons, no se sabe mas de ella o su descendencia

_**Kasius: **_mago hijo de Muggles se desvía hacia las artes oscuras e intenta quitarle la vida a Prometeo (es devorado por una criatura que protegía a Prometeo y a su familia (león)), tiene 3 hijos con otra mujer los cuales se esconden acechando a magos y Muggles.

_**Deméter**_: hija de Magnus y Medea poseía la habilidad para identificar las plantas curativas y las plantas para las pociones que se utilizan ahora, sus hijos e hijas serán los primeros magos nacidos de los hijos de Magnus y Medea, al casarse con magos y brujas nacidos en familias Muggle.

_**Profion: **_mago hijo de Muggles, junto con Deméter tienen 5 hijos, fuera de la unión tiene 2 hijas igualmente con poderes mágicos que son adoptadas por Deméter debido a que la madre muere al parirlas (dar a luz).

(Los hijos de Circe y Deméter, al casarse con hijos de Muggles o con magos nacidos en familias Muggles darán origen a las familias de magos actuales).

_**Prometeo**_: aunque en la mitología es un titán que le roba a los dioses el fuego, es el hijo mayor de Magnus y Medea poseía la habilidad de curar y muchas otras habilidades que compartía con sus padres y hermanas, ancestro de Harry y del linaje Imperial.

_**Diana**_: esposa de Prometeo, hija de Muggles en nacida con poderes mágicos especiales, se casa con Prometeo y sus hijos dan origen a la familia de la que proviene Harry, con Prometeo tiene 1 y dos hijas.

(Todos los hijos y nietos de Magnus y Medea poseían cualidades similares y compartían otras, tales como la curación, crear fuego, crear tormentas, hablar con las criaturas entre otras, otras debían ser entrenadas, solo el ultimo heredero en línea de consanguinidad y reencarnación de Magnus, poseería los mismos poderes de Magnus y Medea que despertarían al cumplir la mayoría de edad, junto con los de su consorte y reencarnación de Medea).

_**NOTA**_: Los poderes de la reencarnación Medea estarían en hibernación (dormidos) hasta que los poderes de la reencarnación de Magnus despierten.

_**Cadmus:**_ hijo de Prometeo y Diana posee grandes poderes mágicos se inicia el legado imperial.

_**Artemis**_: hija adoptiva de Deméter, esposa de Cadmus tienen 3 hijos y 1 hija se inician las bases para la creación del Imperio de los magos.

99.000 años aproximadamente más tarde

_**Godric Gryffindor**_: Emperador de los magos, descendiente y reencarnación de Magnus el primer mago, cofundador de Hogwarts y ancestro de Harry, crea el hechizo para identificar a los herederos de la familia Imperial, su familia gobierna el mundo mágico posee grandes poderes mágicos heredados desde hace mas de 99.000 años los cuales le serán transmitidos a su heredero.

_**Sophié Renard: **_bruja de sangre pura de origen Frances, esposa de Godric Gryffindor juntos gobiernan el mundo mágico tienen 3 hijos y dos hijas, es la reencarnación de Medea, (su linaje se remonta a uno de los hijos menores (varones) de Cadmus que emigro a Francia desde Inglaterra años despues de establecerse en el Valle de Godric) lucho junto con Godric Gryffindor, Merlin y los otros fundadores contra Salazar Slytherin, (Para la familia Imperial el hecho que una bruja o un mago provengan de familia Muggle no era importante ni para ninguno de la familia Imperial) prohíben el uso de la expresión _**SANGRE-SUCIA**_ aunque los magos de sangre pura ignoran esa prohibición.

_**Patrick Gryffindor:**_ hijo mayor de Godric y Sophié tras la muerte de sus padres y para proteger a su descendencia y a su familia cambia su apellido a Potter, y esconde el palacio Imperial y las posesiones de la familia junto con sus hermanos en la mente de sus últimos descendientes (Harry y Hermione) principal alumno de Merlín, creara el primer grupo de Aurores en honor a su padre. Junto con Amelie apoyan a Sarah para que se case con el hijo mayor de Joseph Granger.

_**Amelie Goldstein: **_bruja hija de magos de sangre pura, esposa de Patrick adopta el apellido Potter para proteger a su familia, es ella quien realiza la profecía en la cual Harry y Hermione se casarían al cumplir Harry los 18 años. Gracias a ella se firma el acuerdo de matrimonio entre Harry y Hermione mil años en el futuro (el acuerdo se firma entre Patrick, Amelie Potter y Joseph y Annete Granger, con la descendiente del matrimonio entre Sarah y Thomas en mil años (en ese momento se realiza la profecia y se dan los nombres de Harry y Hermione)).

_**Isabel Gryffindor:**_ hija de Godric y Sophié y hermana de Patrick asume al igual que sus demás hermanos el apellido Potter se casa con Adrian Wood.

_**Adrian Wood**_: Auror fiel a la familia Imperial, tienen 2 hijos, es el ancestro de Oliver Wood.

_**Sarah Gryffindor**_: hija menor de Godric y Sophié es secuestrada por el mago tenebroso Veridian Malfoy en venganza por el castigo impuesto por Godric Gryffindor, es rescatada por sus hermanos, años despues se casa en secreto con el hijo de Joseph Granger sabiendolo sus hermanos y la familia de Thomas y contando con su apoyo, asi comienza el legado Imperial Gryffindor de la familia de Hermione, esconde su magia y la de sus herederos en Hermione

_**Robert Gryffindor:**_ hijo de Godric y Sophié y hermano de Patrick, primer y único miembro de la familia en convertirse en ministro de magia, crea leyes para proteger a los magos hijos de Muggle, preservar intactos los bienes de la familia Imperial ordena que todo registro de la existencia de la familia Imperial sea ocultado hasta el regreso de los emperadores de los magos.

_**Susan Weasley**_: (no es familia de Ron), bruja hija de Muggles, esposa de Robert y madre de 2 hijas, es experta en herbolaría (herbologia) precursora de los actuales sanadores.

_**Salazar Slytherin:**_ cofundador del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts siente gran envidia hacia la familia Gryffindor debido a su posición de emperadores del mundo mágico, deja Hogwarts y jura destruir a los magos hijos de Muggles y a la familia Imperial (_**Voldemort**_ no sabe del juramento de destruir la familia Imperial debido a que se borro toda información de la familia Imperial hasta el regreso del heredero). Sus herederos siguen su ideología. Su diario es destruido por Merlín.

_**Alice Gaunt**_: esposa de Salazar Slytherin al desaparecer su esposo sus hijos y descendientes toman su apellido, adopta el odio a los Muggles de Salazar.

_**Rowena Ravenclaw: **_cofundadora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, junto con Helga y Merlín crean la protección que salva a Harry cuando es atacado por _**Voldemort**_.

_**Rupert Goldstein:**_ Tío de Amelie esposo de Rowena Ravenclaw su descendencia se esconde para su protección (Salazar Slytherin jura destruir su familiapor traicionarlo según el cosa que jamas sucedió debido a que nunca hubo pacto alguno entre ellos). Es el ancestro de Anthony Goldstein.

_**Helga Hufflepuff**_: cofundadora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, ayuda a crear la protección para la familia Imperial Gryffindor.

_**Gregory Smith**_: ancestro de Zacharias Smith y esposo de Helga, su familia tambien se esconde de Salazar Slytherin y su descendencia para evitar ser asesinados.

_**Merlín**_: mago legendario que ayudo a destruir a Salazar Slytherin, en las historias Muggle es el consejero del rey Arturo, protector de los magos de Sangre Mestiza y Sangre Muggle, comparte los mismos ideales que posee Godric Gryffindor y los otros 2 fundadores, con sus conocimientos y con la ayuda de Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff crean la protección que salva de la muerte a Harry. (Queda como director del colegio al retirarse los 4 fundadores). Sus descendientes se casaran con los herederos de los fundadores de Hogwarts y con los de Morgana, asi su legado se mantendria entre los fundadores y os emperadores de los Magos cuando volvieran.

_**Morgana Lefey:**_ hechicera tenebrosa y rival de Merlín, debido al gran respeto que le tiene a Godric Gryffindor y a Sophie Renard la esposa de Godric, decide dejar a un lado sus rencillas con Merlín asi mismo alejarse de la Magia tenebrosa para proteger a los herederos de Sarah y Thomas, en el transcurso de los años sus descendientes se casaran con descendientes de Patrick y Sarah asi como de los otros fundadores y el mismisimo Merlín.

_**Wulfried Dumbledore**_: al ser escondido el linaje Imperial, es escogido como guardian del secreto y su familia es la encargada de revelarle a los herederos de la dinastia Imperial que son los Emperadores de los magos, cuando llegue la ultima reencarnacion de Magnus y Medea, pero su familia traiciona esta confianza dada por los Emperadores cuando es el turno de Albus Dumbledore de revelar el secreto y este arma sus propios planes con respecto a Harry y a Hermione.

_**Joseph Granger**_: hacendado Muggle que debido a una treta dél Mago tramposo Veridian Malfoy (ancestro de Lucius Malfoy) pierde sus bienes, su familia acude en busca de ayuda a Godric Gryffindor y su familia, este los ayuda, a cambio de que una de sus descendientes (Hermione) se case con un descendiente suyo (Harry).

_**Annete Underwood**_: esposa de Joseph, acepta bajo la condición de que debe ser el último descendiente de la familia en línea de sangre de la union entre Sarah y Thomas.

_**Thomas Granger**_: hijo de Joseph y Annete granger, se casa con Sarah en secreto (solo su familia y los hermanos de Sarah lo saben).

_**Personajes pertenecientes a los libros**_:

Los mismos que aparecen hasta el sexto libro (los que están vivos, los que están muertos aparecen solamente para guiarlos).

_**David Granger:**_ padre de Hermione guarda el secreto que les será revelado a la muerte de DUMBLEDORE el compromiso realizado hace 1000 años con Patrick y Amelie Potter (Gryffindor). Nombre inventado

_**Jane Granger**_: madre de Hermione de descendencia francesa su familia tiene buenas relaciones con magos (no saben que tratan con magos). Nombre inventado

**NOTA: puedo meter nuevos personajes sin previo aviso. **

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Hace cerca de cien mil años mas o menos, en el inicio de la civilizacion, cuando los primeros humanos poblaban la tierra, Áureos el primer Fénix tuvo contacto con el que se convertiría en el primer mago en cada region de la comunidad Magica en el mundo Muggle, sus hijos e hijas se convertirían en los ancestros de los actuales magos y brujas gracias a la promesa de crear una nueva raza de humanos con el poder de controlar las habilidades que hoy en día los magos y brujas dominan junto con otras que con el tiempo han sido olvidadas.

Con el tiempo los hijos e hijas del primer mago y bruja o hechicera de cada región poblarían el mundo mágico, también por promesa de Áureos aparecerían magos fuera de las familias mágicas. Pero la traicion de las familias magicas en sus respectivas regiones, menos la de Magnus y Medea en la isla de Creta en Grecia y Atlas en la Atlantida, causa que esas familias pierdan sus poderes por 95 mil años, y la destruccion de la region de la Atlantida por un fenomeno natural dejan como unicos magos a Magnus y a Medea quien ya esperaba a Prometeo quienes se convertirian en los Emperadores del mundo Magico (todas las demas familias que fueron despojadas de sus habilidades sabian que habian sido Magos y brujas y les guardaban respeto a los Emperadores) y los muggles quienes yaempezaban a nacer con poderes magicos .

Los descendientes del primer mago fueron los precursores de las actuales familias de magos (_**SANGRE-LIMPIA**_) como ellos mismos se denominan se convertirían el pilar de la sociedad de los magos, pero los hijos del hijo varón del primer mago a quien Áureos le otorgo personalmente los poderes se convertirían en los Emperadores del mundo mágico, los hijos de familias Muggle según ordenes de la familia Imperial deberían ser tratados como iguales, pero los miembros de las familias que no eran parte de la familia Imperial decidieron ignorar ese mandato.

Hace cerca de Mil años Godric Gryffindor descendiente en línea directa del primer mago y poseedor de un gran poder proveniente del legado dejado por el primer mago y Emperador, fundo junto con otros tres magos de gran poder y renombre el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, junto con Merlín enseñarían a todos los hijos magos y brujas e hijos de Muggle el uso correcto de sus habilidades, Salazar Slytherin al no estar de acuerdo con estos preceptos abandona el colegio vaticinando la venida de su heredero para terminar su cometido (eliminar a los hijos de Muggle), al morir Gryffindor sus herederos cambian su apellido a Potter y esconden el castillo Imperial en la mente de los ultimos herederos (Harry y Hermione) para proteger tanto su linaje como sus propias vidas, el guardián de ese secreto en este tiempo es Albus Dumbledore quien debía comunicarles a Harry y a Hermione que son los ultimos herederos de Godric Gryffindor y por ende también los ultimos herederos el línea directa del primer mago así como el gran secreto guarda el padre de Hermione.

**Primer Capitulo**

En un inicio solo existían los primeros seres humanos y las criaturas mágicas las cuales se mantenían alejadas de los seres humanos, hasta que Áureos el primer fénix decidió tener contacto con dos humanos a los cuales había estando observando, estos humanos tenían un aura especial (su trato con las criaturas y los seres humanos era bastante bueno).

_**Áureos**_: humano, ¿como te llamas?

_**Magnus**_: mi nombre es Magnus, pero me podrías decir ¿que o quien eres?

_**Áureos**_: mi nombre es Áureos y soy el primer fénix, he estado observandote a ti y a tu compañera y me he dado cuenta de que Uds. son especiales puedo ver que en su corazón no hay maldad.

_**Magnus**_: Áureos ¿que es lo que deseas de nosotros?

_**Áureos**_: ve por tu compañera y tráela aquí

_**Magnus**_: enseguida regreso

_**Áureos**_: lo estaré esperando

Pasa cerca de ½ hora mientras Magnus bajaba del monte Facines (es un volcán tomado de un fic llamado cerca del fin) donde vivía Áureos e iba en busca de su esposa Medea la convencía y la llevaba ante Áureos.

(esta es la conversación entre Magnus y Medea)

_**Magnus:**_ Medea, acompáñame a la cima del monte Facines por favor.

_**Medea**_: ¿para que quieres que se acompañe a ese lugar Magnus?

_**Magnus:**_ hace unos instantes conocí a una criatura, un fenix que vive en la cima del monte, y nos ha estado observando, dice que quiere que subamos para hablar con el.

_**Medea**_: esta bien Magnus, iré contigo, tengo curiosidad de saber lo que nos quiere decir ese fenix.

_**Magnus:**_ bien entonces vamos.

Mientras suben Magnus le cuenta todo lo sucedido con Áureos y como se llama el fenix a Medea.

Pasa nuevamente ½ hora aproximadamente, al llegar Áureos los estaba esperando junto algunas de las criaturas mágicas que habitaban en los alrededores del monte Facines en una de las islas de Grecia.

_**Áureos**_: bienvenidos.

_**Magnus, Medea**_: gracias Áureos ¿que podemos hacer por Ud.?

_**Áureos**_: los he estado observando y me he dado cuenta que tienen almas libres de maldad a diferencia de muchos otros en que en sus corazones habita la envidia, el odio y muchos sentimientos errados, por esa razón los premiare tu Magnus y tu Medea serán los primeros magos de la historia, seran los Emperadores de los Magos, sus descendientes poblaran el mundo mágico, su hijo varón dará origen al Imperio mágico, siendo ustedes los gobernadores del mundo mágico y los hijos de sus hijas iniciaran la comunidad mágica en todo el mundo.

_**Áureos**_: magia que reina el mundo reúnanse en estos dos humanos y bríndenles habilidades que los humanos normales no poseen, hasta que el ultimo descendiente en línea directa de estos dos humanos haya fallecido y los magos desaparezcan.

(Aparecen luces que rodean a Magnus y a Medea y se van fundiendo en sus cuerpos, en otros lugares el mismo suceso ocurre con humanos a quienes Áureos también había estado observando en diferentes regiones del mundo)

_**Magnus:**_ mi familia solo utilizara la magia para ayudar a los demás humanos, nunca para lastimarlos.

_**Áureos**_: cuando el ultimo miembro de tu familia fallezca la magia que les he otorgado regresara al mundo, les concederé a ti y a tu esposa una habilidad especial, cada 200 años en conmemoración de este día tu Magnus y tu Medea reencarnaran, tu Magnus como heredero de tu familia, y tu Medea tendrás la habilidad de encontrar a Magnus y se casaran cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad. Gracias a los poderes que les acabo de conceder también aparecerán magos en las familias Muggle aunque serán muy pocos los casos, ya que en las familias de magos para compensar la aparición de magos en familias Muggle como se conocerá a los humanos sin ningún poder mágico a partir de hoy, habrá unos pocos Squibs hijos de magos sin ningún poder mágico a los que se deberá tratar con igual respeto que a un mago o bruja como se les conocerá a partir de hoy.

_**Medea**_: trataremos por igual a magos y brujas de familias mágicas cuando este establecidas así como a los Muggles y los magos y brujas hijos de Muggles. Con decision en su voz y su mirada.

_**Áureos**_: uds, su descendencia serán _los Emperadores del mundo Mágico_. Los dos magos se inclinan ante áureos para aceptar su decision.

A partir de ese momento pasaron 5 años y los magos hijos de Muggles en todo el mundo iban incrementando su numero poco a poco iban naciendo cada vez mas hasta poblar casi al mismo nivel de los Muggles lugares donde no habitan Muggles (Hogsmeade) los primeros magos de sangre-pura y que luego se convertirían en la familia Imperial son los hijos de Magnus y Medea.

(Desde ese momento los que se creen de las primeras familias mágicas una vez establecidas rechazan a los magos/brujas hijos de Muggles (Sangre-Muggle) a los magos/brujas de Sangre-Mestiza los hostigan por ser hijos de magos o brujas y Muggle).

_**Medea: **_Magnus te tengo algo importante que decir.

_**Magnus:**_ dime amor.

_**Medea:**_ recuerdas lo que nos dijo Áureos sobre nuestros hijos?

_**Magnus:**_ si lo recuerdo que serian lo primeros magos de SANGRE-PURA por que?

_**Medea:**_ porque estoy embarazada, Magnus.

_**Magnus:**_ es la mejor noticia que me has dado Medea. Magnus carga a Medea y la hace girar haciéndola reír y riendo el también por la gran alegría que los colmaba.

Así pasaron 9 meses y nació Prometeo

mientras estos sucesos pasan en la isla de Creta en otras regiones de la comunidad magica, la mayoria de las familias que fueron elegidas como las primeras de cada region se empiezan a revelar contra los ideales, debido a que concideran a los magos hijos de muggles y magos meztizos como inferiores y los han empezado a tiranizar, esto causa que Áureos los castigue, quitandoles las habilidades que les fueron concedidas por 95 mil años, y pasandole estos dones directamente a Harry y Hermione.

_**Magnus**__:_Medea, ire a revisar los alrededores, he sentido que hay muggles invadiendo y apropiandose de lo que nos fue otorgado por Áureos.

_**Medea**_:esta bien Magnus, pero Prometeo y yo iremos contigo.

Asi Magnus, Medea y el pequeño Prometeo comienzan a inspeccionar la isla, en medio de su recorrido encuentran varios campamentos y arboles magicos cortados para hacer casas.

_**Magnus**_: esperen aquí, voy a ver que estan haciendo.

Magnus se dirige hasta un grupo de muggles que estan gritando, discutiendo y levantando garrotes y piedras alrededor de unos niños que estan llorando, en ese momento se escucha un poderoso rugido y los invasores se alejan de los pequeños, despues aparece un magestuoso leon de nemea y comienza a rondar alrededor de los pequeños protegiendolos de los agresores.

_**Magnus**_: ¿quienes son Uds?. y ¿que hacen en mis tierras?

_**Aldeano**_: sus tierras, (con sarcasmo) estos terrenos son libres, podemos ocuparlos y sacarles provecho, tu no eres el dueño de este lugar. Con voz cargada de odio.

_**Medea**_: estos terrenos nos fueron dados por Áureos, el protector de este lugar.

**Aldeano: **_pues yo me nombro a mi mismo dueño de este lugar y les ordeno que se marchen y no intervengan en nuestros asuntos. Volviendo su atencion a los infantes con una mirada cargada de odio._

En ese momento aparece Áureos en una llamarada deteniendo al energumeno aldeano de quitarles la vida a los pequeños magos de origen muggle.

**Áureos**: largo de estas tierras, todo aquel que intente quitarle la vida a un inocente no merece vivir aquí, Uds. le han quitado la vida a muchos inocentes, vayanse y nunca regresen, en cuanto pongan un pie en estas tierras de nuevo, seran expulsados de este lugar por los guardianes.

**Aldeano**_: _a mi esposa y a mi no nos molesta que estos pequeños sean diferentes, si nos dejan nos gustaria cuidar de los pequeños, no tenemos hijos y los cuidaremos como si fueran nuestros. Varios aldeanos muestran estar de acuerdo con la idea, los demas comienzan a tomar sus cosas para irse de Grecia.

_**Medea**_: esta pequeña vivira con nosotros, no crees que ella seria una buena novia para Prometeo cuando crezcan, ¿Magnus?

_**Magnus:**_ si es una buena idea, pero sera él quien decida Medea, tu ¿que dices Áureos?

_**Áureos**_: por mi no hay problema, pero los muggles que se queden deberan guardar el secreto de que en este lugar viven magos y brujas.

Todos los aldeanos que decidieron quedarse aceptan, luego Áureos se dirige al Leon de Nemea.

_**Áureos**_: dime, ¿como te llamas? Dirigiendose al imponente Leon

_**Leon**_: no tengo nombre, mi familia y yo vinimos por que escuchamos de un ser con poderes magicos muy grandes.

_**Medea**_: entonces debes estar hablando de **_Áureos, _**él nos concedio habilidades especiales, hace cerca de siete años a mi esposo y a mi, a estos pequeños que vez frente a ti, son magos hijos de muggle, el pequeño en mis brazos es mi hijo Prometeo.

_**Leon**_: no, no hablo del rey de los fenix, me refiero a un humano con grandes poderes y habilidades.

_**Áureos**_: entonces estas hablando de Magnus y Medea _los Emperadores de los Magos_.

_**Magnus**_: antes de continuar, dime ¿te gustaria llamarte Gorgone, para asi saber que nos referimos a ti y no otro ser?

_**Áureos: **_me parece una gran idea, y creo tienes una propuesta que hacerle, ¿no es cierto?

_**Medea: ¿**_te gustaria convertirte en uno de los guardianes, protegernos tanto a mi familia como la entrada a la cueva donde habita Áureos?

_**Gorgone:**_ si, me gusta el nombre, y estaria honrado en ser uno de los guardianes de _los Emperadores de los Magos_, todos los leones del mundo les seremos fieles. En ese momento emite un rugido que se escucha en todo el mundo por todos los leones y ellos le responden. Dicen que todo aquel que tenga su sangre tendra su lealtad.

Una vez que han dejado instalados a los magos hijos de los muggles, se van al lugar donde se ha iniciado la construccion del palacio Imperial en la isla de Creta, una vez ahi la familia de Gorgone se dirige a la entrada de la cueva donde habita _**Áureos**_.

Asi pasa el tiempo y se van uniendo mas criaturas mágicas, entre ellas hay Vampiros, Hombres-Lobo, Basiliscos,

* * *

sta en proseso de finalizacion del primer capitulo, leanlo les gustara


End file.
